la lampara de acetileno
by KAYAKO666
Summary: watson le consigue novia a holmes, pero al final la idea no suena tan buena. un trabajo de la escuela que deseo que conozcan y disfruten


HOLA, mi nombre es kayako y les traigo un humilde trabajo acerca de mi detective favorito, de hecho esta historia fue para un trabajo de la universidad, pero como de seguro al profe no le gusta me reprueba; por lo menos me quedará el gusto de que ustedes lo lean, espero les guste y me dejen sus opniones

_**La lámpara de acetileno**_

Posiblemente esta quedaría mejor dentro de las anécdotas personales de mi viejo amigo y mías, de no ser porque todos lo hechos se vieron envueltos en el homicidio de Sir Harrogate. A diferencia de Holmes, yo considero este evento como uno de los más desafortunados a los que nos hayamos enfrentado.

Fue en la primera de 1894 que mi matrimonio con Mary vio su fin, y desde que ella se marchó a Norteamérica yo me dediqué por entero a atender a mi consultorio, además de acompañar a mi amigo en sus singulares aventuras como detective consultor. Las consultas era lo que más tiempo absorbían, así que cada vez veía menos s Holmes (razón por la cual recibí muchos reproches de su parte); fue en una de estas consultas que me topé con el inicio de la historia.

Recuerdo, sino me falla la memoria, que comenzaba agosto cuando apareció en mi consultorio Sir Harrogate; era un hombre alto y nada encorvado para ser mayor, tenía el aire de los hombres que han trabajado con las manos para salir adelante; acostumbraba venir cada dos semanas a consulta debido a problemas del corazón (demostraba demasiada manía con su salud).

-Buenos días, doctor Watson- me saludó con humildad y con una sonrisa enorme.

­-Sir Harrogate, no lo esperaba sino hasta las cinco- le dije levantándome e invitándolo a sentarse.

-Me disculpo por ello, espero no importunarlo.

-Nada de eso.

-He tenido que cambiar la hora de la consulta-empezó a explicar a pesar de que yo no esperaba algo similar- debido al proyecto en el que estoy trabajando.

-Ya veo- me limité a contestar, pues aunque tenía una expresión victoriosa en su cara, era evidente que se mantendría hermético respecto a su trabajo. Había rumores alrededor de ello, todos decían que aquello le traería una cuantiosa suma de dinero.

Después de la regular revisión y de afirmarle un par de veces que su salud era perfecta, empezó a hablar de un tema menos profesional.

-Hace tiempo que regresé de Canadá con mi ahijada Karen Stanford, su padre era mi socio y un buen amigo, pero cayó en desgracia y después murió. Como ella quedó sola la tomé como mi protegida- le daba muchas vueltas al asunto sin saber como abordarme- ella es joven y está en edad de casarse…

-¿Así que usted quiere…?- no sé la razón exactamente por la cual su modo de expresarse me molestaba, tal vez era debido a mi ruptura.

-Es amigo del señor Holmes sino me equivoco y si la memoria no me falla este es soltero.

-¿Usted quiere que le presente a mi amigo su ahijada?- supongo que su petición me obligó a reír porque el hombre me veía enfadado.

-Creo que el señor Holmes sería un buen partido para cualquier mujer, es por eso mi petición.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

No tuve oportunidad de ver a Holmes sino hasta mediados de agosto. Cuando llegué a Baker Street él se encontraba acurrucado en su sillón dando bocanadas de humo con su pipa; me senté a su lado en silencio y durante largo rato estuve pensando la manera de hacer realidad mi promesa hacia Sir Harrogate.

-Me temo mi querido amigo- soltó de repente Holmes con suma frialdad- que su petición es completamente inaceptable.

-Pero Holmes-contesté sin darme cuenta que una vez más el detective habría logrado indagar en mis pensamientos- no es cosa del otro mundo.

-Definitivamente lo sé- se acomodó en el sillón y me miró fijamente, como si me estuviese reprendiendo- y ¿Acaso no me va a preguntar?

-¿Qué?- continué sarcásticamente como él solía hacerlo- ¿Cómo supo en qué pensaba o la razón por la cual no quiere hacerme ese favor?

-No comprendo que lo ha molestado, pensé que ya se habría acostumbrado a que yo descifrara sus simples pensamientos- su tono y sus palabras no ayudaban en nada a mejorar mi ánimo- además usted tiene la culpa.

Se levantó y descorrió la cortina, el cielo tenía un gris abrumador.

-Sus pensamientos son muy sencillos- me retaba descaradamente, esperaba con ansias que le preguntara cómo había descubierto mi plan, pero esta vez no le iba a dar el gusto- y ya que veo que hoy está de muy mal humor me limitaré a hablar para mi mismo- sonrió socarronamente y continuó su explicación sin mirarme- hace días que no se para por aquí debido a sus pacientes, pero eso no implica que yo no haya salido de aquí. Hace dos semanas vi salir a Sir Harrogate de su consultorio y recordé que se ha mencionado demasiado (por no decir exageradamente) que le busca pretendiente a su joven protegida; aunque es un hombre con buena salud no deja de ir con regularidad a consulta. Podría parecer manía, pero más bien era un pretexto.

Guardó silencio un rato para tomar más tabaco y volver a encendre su pipa.

-Le busca desesperadamente prometido y vio en usted una luz de esperanza. Si hubiera querido que usted fuera su pretendiente se lo hubiera pedido a un amigo, así que por lógica quería que un amigo suyo la pretendiera. Por eso fue a usted, aunque no sabía como abordarlo. Ahora, usted tiene muchos amigos, pero sólo uno con buena posición y soltero.

-No se engrandezca demasiado.

-¡Ah! Veo que ya se ha dignado a hablarme- dejó su pipa sobre la mesa y se hecho de nuevo en el sillón. Hablaba más burlonamente que al inicio- me dará la razón de que todo el asunto es…

-¡Rdículamente sencillo!-exclamé, Holmes me había sorprendido de nuevo, a pesar de que me avergonzaba lo lógico que sonaba todo después de su explicación.

-Todo a usted le parece ridículamente sencillo después de que se lo explican-concluyó secamente.

-Veo que no podré contar con usted- sabía desde el inicio que sucedería eso, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Me aventuré a ello imaginando que Holmes estaba de buen humor (a pesar del clima y de no tener ningún caso entre manos).

-Su intuición me sorprende…

-Vamos Holmes- ya no podía parecer enfadado si quería convencerlo- sólo le pido que le de una oportunidad a la mujer.

-Me niego- para mi compañero el matrimonio significaba la mayor ofensa que le podía dirigir, tenía aberración hacia las relaciones y no le gustaba para nada que una le diera en la cara- si yo me casara tendría que estar loco, es más si llega a pasar eso le pido que me envíe a un manicomio.

-Pero…

-El matrimonio es casi un invento del diablo- posiblemente mi amigo se enfade por el comentario, pero entre lo que decía y aquellas expresiones en su rostro frío provocaban un aire de comicidad jamás visto- lo peor del mundo.

-Yo no le pido que se case, le pido que me haga el favor de conocer a la señorita Karen.

-No, definitivamente no. Muerto antes que casado.

-Pero…

Después de aquello se encerró en su habitación murmurando sobre lo detestables que era todo el asunto. En cierta forma estaba terriblemente ofendido.

Desde aquel día visité regularmente a Holmes observando día a día como se iba sumiendo en la aburrición de no tener ningún caso; comenzaba a preocuparme que volviera a caer en el vicio de la cocaína, fue entonces que la idea de una esposa no resultaba tan mala idea, alguien así se convertiría en vigilante de mi extravagante amigo y evitaría que cayera en sus malas costumbres.

Y mientras yo seguía divagando en el tema había olvidado que posiblemente no volveríamos a tocar en asunto en la vida.

-Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, Doctor Watson- Sir Harrogate me tendió la mano con mucha satisfacción aquel sábado de septiembre. Día que sería su última consulta.

-¿Qué pude haber hecho que merezca sus felicitaciones?- no podía estar más desconcertado.

-No se bromista hombre-rió efusivamente. Era tal su alegría que parecía la de un condenado que había evitado la pena capital-¿no me diga que ha olvidado el favor respecto al señor Sherlock Holmes?

Lo dejé hablar esperando que todo se aclarada a su debido tiempo.

-Debo admitir que los métodos de su amigo son muy raros, pero no deja de ser un caballero. El día de ayer se presentó con Karen con intenciones de pretenderla-se sacó sus pequeños lentes del chaleco y como un reflejo comenzó a limpiarlos-¡Ella ha quedado encantada!

-Me alegro mucho Sir Arrógate-fue tal la sorpresa que casi me ahogaba. Holmes nunca llegaría a ser alguien al que yo pudiera comprender.

-Tal vez dentro de poco el señor Holmes le pide que sea su padrino.

Tal vez para el lector todo lo anterior haya sucedido de manera súbita, pero la aseguro que fue tal y como lo relato, cada vez que repaso todo con más calma me doy cuenta que no puede dejar de ser confuso. Respecto a la opinión de Holmes, pues para él sólo fue un caso más.

Hasta el día del homicidio los roles entre mi amigo y yo había sido intercambiados drásticamente; era él quien no tenía tiempo para verme, pues se la pasaba gran parte del tiempo con la señorita Karen y en uno que otro caso de carácter simple. Era yo quien tenía que reclamar el olvido de nuestra amistad igual que solía hacerlo él. Comencé a extrañar al viejo Holmes, aquel hombre sin una pizca de sentimiento y tan metódico que el matrimonio se volvía una horrible anomalía.

Yo conozco mejor que nadie al detective de Baker Street y definitivamente el de aquella época no era el mismo, pero definitivamente evitaré todos los detalles y me remontaré al clímax del asunto: la fiesta de Navidad en la casa de Sir Harrogate.

Sir Harrogate tenía una esposa y un hijo de la edad de Karen, ambos tenía carácter gentil y no existía duda de que eran buenas personas en todo sentido. La familia había organizado una espléndida cena de Navidad donde, la "crema y nata" de Londres había asistido. Desde el comienzo de la fiesta se rumoró que se anunciaría el compromiso de la señorita Karen, yo jamás sabré si esto fue verdad, pues el evento jamás llegó a su fin.

En verdad era una fiesta concurrida, y aunque conocía a bastante gente ahí, no tenía el ánimo de entablar conversación hasta que llegó Lestrade, aquel detective de Scotland Yard que solía adjudicarse el mérito de los trabajos de Holmes.

-¡Buenas noches, señor Watson!

-Lestrade, que gusto- en otro momento hubiera estado gustoso de oírle hablar (o de ver como Holmes no paraba de burlase de su incompetencia que su ácido sentido del humor), pero ahora no sería más que una molestia.

-¡Quite esa cara amigo!- podría decirse que ya estaba un poco tomado- ¡Hoy es Navidad!

-Lo sé- me limité a decir intentando emprender la huída.

-Está deprimido porque se amigo se casa, o por lo menos eso dicen los rumores.

Antes de que le contestara algo de lo que posiblemente me arrepentiría, una voz irónica sonó a mi espalda.

-Es por eso que Scotland Yard nunca resuelve un caso, siempre se valen de rumores.

-¡Holmes, usted siempre tan simpático!- refunfuñó el sujeto.

-Y usted Lestrade siempre tan molesto- al decir eso Lestrade se apartó alegando ir a saludar a un viejo conocido, pero en la cara se le veía el enfado que le guardaba a mi amigo.

-ES un buen sujeto, desafortunadamente no es lo suficientemente listo para llevar el trabajo de detective-sentenció Holmes para luego dirigirse a mí- y veo que usted está en el mismo caso.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- ya no era tan divertido cuando el insulto iba dirigido a mi persona.

-Primero me dice que el matrimonio es lo mejor del mundo y cuando ve que me empieza a gustar, se enfada- cogió una copa del camarero y me miró arrogantemente- y no lo niegue.

-No es eso, me da mucho gusto que se case.

-Como siempre se equivoca, suponía que usted sería más brillante que Lestrade, pero veo que no- se retiraba desilusionado al tiempo que una bella mujer se acercaba a él.

-Señor Sherlock- le saludó Karen Stanford de manera cariñosa- no me ha presentado a su amigo.

-Es el doctor Watson.

Le saludé sin más, era una criatura encantadora un poco más joven que mi amigo, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Cualquier hombre desearía tenerla a su lado.

No estoy seguro de lo que dije, pero creo que no paré de hablar como un tonto hasta que ella se fue junto a mi amigo. Ya no estaba de a quien envidiaba de verdad.

Al llegar la once de la noche toda la paz de fiesta se terminó, un grito de parte de la esposa de Sir Harrogate alertó ha todos. Bajó corriendo las escaleras principales gritando que su esposo se había suicidado.

Entre gritos de asombro la voz de Holmes se hizo escuchar, me llamaba junto a Lestrade para investigar el caso.

Los tres subimos al despacho del difunto Sir Harrogate acompañados de su hijo Will, quien estaba tan pasmado como su madre, tenía lágrimas ahogadas que evitaban salir. Lestrade y yo lo veíamos con lástima, a diferencia de Holmes que parecía saber todo (como siempre).

Al llegar nos encontramos con un despecho sin nada en especial, había una gran colección de libros y frente a ellos una elegante mesa de caoba. En el sillón yacía el hombre. Había sido un disparo a la cabeza; la pistola estaba en el suelo junto a él.

-Sin duda suicidio- dijo Lestrade seguro de sí mismo.

-Sin duda homicidio- agregó Holmes burlonamente antes de pedirle a Will que abandonara el lugar.

-Esta vez se equivoca Holmes- Lestrade yo no podía estar más enfurecido- todo es evidente.

-Eso es porque no ve lo demás- señaló una curiosa lámpara sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué con esa cosa?

-Es una carburera- me atreví a intervenir aunque Lestrade me miraba de mala gana.

-¡Brillante Watson y yo que me preocupaba por usted! Ahora Lestrade, viejo amigo¿puede decirme qué más hay aquí? Aparte del cadáver.

-¿Se refiere al polvo en el piso?- volví a hablar temiendo que Lestrade me golpeara.

-Tiene buena vista amigo- sonrió- pero es cal viva, no polvo. Supongo que ninguno de los dos sabe mucho sobre acetileno y lámparas.

Negamos rotundamente.

-Era de suponerse- continuó con aire de superioridad- Sir Harrogate y el padre de la señorita Karen son grandes empresarios mineros y el asunto de las nuevas lámparas de acetileno son un gran negocio. No quiero aburrirlos con detalles químicos, pero deben saber que este curioso armatoste le iba a proporcionar a ambos hombres grandes beneficios ¿Recuerda usted el secreto de Sir Harrogate, Watson?

-¡Sin duda alguna! Aunque no me imaginé que fuera algo así.

-Pues ya lo ve- tomó aquella cosa entre sus manos con gran ilusión- perece cosa de nada…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el crimen?- interrumpió el detective de Scotland Yard con gran enfado.

-Mucho, ya verá- sonrió socarronamente y se agachó en el piso, revisando con su lupa cada centímetro de este- no quiero considerarme adivino, pero suponía que algo así pasaría.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-No me pida que le explique Lestrade, pues el honor ya bastante manchado de una dama se vería más ensombrecido.

Evidentemente hablaba de Karen Stanford.

-Bien- Holmes se acercó a Sir Harrogate y tomó sus manos- ¿qué ven aquí?

-Cal viva- contestamos al unísono.

-¿y ahora?-tomó la pistola con un pañuelo y no las acercó.

-Nada.

-Si ha sido suicidio- dije observando muy bien la escena- y las manos de Sir Harrogate están manchadas con el polvo, la pistola debería estar igual.

-Me ha dejado sin palabras- me dijo Holmes sin ganas de felicitarme- aunque me ha robado la escena más dramática de la historia.

-Lo siento.

-No se disculpe y mejor escuche atentamente- volvió a jugar con la lámpara- estas cosas al funcionar dejan residuos de cal viva que hay que vaciar para volver a rellenar. Posiblemente Sir Harrogate estaría haciendo el procedimiento cuando el asesino entró y le disparó, queriendo encubrir todo como un suicidio. Es por eso que apenas si se nota el polvo-los ojos de mi amigo brillaban con cada palabra- el asesino intentó barrerlo, porque lo más seguro es que la lámpara haya caído al suelo. La demás ya lo ha dicho Watson. Si se preguntan porqué no escuchamos el disparo dígame si alguno de ustedes vio al caballero en la fiesta.

su respuesta tiene que ser negativa, el hombre murió hace horas, pero no ponga esa cara Lestrade, el homicida aun está en la casa; es sencillo con tanta gente el día de hoy sería perfecto para un asesinato, habría muchos sospechosos, pero sólo uno con causa.

-¿Conoce al asesino, Holmes? Más vales que hable antes que escape.

-No creo que suceda, pues nuestro culpable cree haber cubrido sus huellas, lo que no imagina es que olvidó medir lo de la cal viva y lo de sus motivos. No pregunten como me he enterado de los detalles (ya el culpable se los dirá), pero la señorita Karen es la culpable.

Creo que mi sorpresa fue mayor que la de todos, además de mi preocupación por Holmes, después de todo sería su esposa.

-Ella no era ahijada de Sir Harrogate, era su amante. Cuando su padre murió le dejó la patente a Sir Harrogate quien debía compartirla con ella, pero el amor se acaba pronto y decidió conseguirle marido y apartarla de su vida, claro que aunque ella puso buena cara a la situación no dejaba de odiarle y en un momento de ira de la matado.

-¿Pero cómo puede asegurarlo?- dije con el sentido más culpable del asunto, yo les había presentado, por lo tanto sería culpable de su decepción.

-Sencillo, la señorita Karen no es muy brillante y gusta de usar ropa oscura. Revise su vestido Lestrade, encontrará un poco de cal. Con un poco de presión ella dirá todo-suspiró profundamente- por mi parte, al no haber más fiesta me retiro, espero me acompañe Watson.

Y así concluyó todo, Holmes no se equivocó y la señorita resultó culpable. El caso no presentó mayor complejidad a excepción de que mi amigo se vio inmiscuido en ello. Razón por la cual este suceso ocupó más espacio del que le correspondía.

-Con esto aprenderá a no buscarme novia, Watson- me dijo al salir de la casa.

-En verdad me siento culpable. Usted y ella…

-No diga nada más- me interrumpió seriamente- pasó lo que tenía que pasar, sólo le pido que no lo vuelva a repetir. Yo necesito a nadie.

-Pero…

-Me basta con el trabajo de detective consultor y con su compañía- terminó sin mirarme, posiblemente esa sería la única muestra de afecto que vería de su parte.

_**FIN**_


End file.
